


Morning Routine

by MinkyForShort



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/pseuds/MinkyForShort
Summary: A typical morning occurrence for Lord and Lady de Rolo
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Morning Routine

Percy was never what one would call a morning person. He marveled at those who could rise along with the sun, have their days started well before he rolled out of bed by nine o’clock, and look at him with bright, awake eyes when he didn’t even feel human until he had at least three cups of coffee. His little sister would always feel the need to tease him on how his hair would stick up in every direction possible. As if her hair didn’t look like a bomb went off on it during the night first thing in the morning. And the only reason it looked managed and proper for a Lady of Whitestone is because she spends nearly an hour in front of a mirror fighting with it.

Yes, he found he was far more taken to spending long nights either in his workshop, tinkering with his latest clock design in place of guns and other weapons, or spending staying up most of the night enjoying his wife’s company in their bed...or any other surface in their master bedroom.

Speaking of his wife, he was quickly reminded of another reason why he didn’t enjoy mornings as he feels Vex’s side of the bed grow cooler as she begins climbing out to begin her primary duty as the Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt: morning patrols. 

This was her routine every morning since she put together a patrol unit that met her standards, and Percy could beam with pride at how seriously she took her duties.

That still didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around her waist before she climbed out of bed.

“Percy..” Vex sighs with faux exasperation, as much a part of her morning routine as putting on her uniform, “don’t forget you gave me this job.”

“You earned this job,” Percy corrects her tiredly, sitting up enough to press a kiss to the nape of her neck, “still doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop trying to keep you for five more minutes..”

Vex smiles, already putting her hair into her trademark braid as she looks back at him, “You should consider it a miracle I was able to wake up on time at all with how long you kept me awake last night..”

“You certainly didn’t seem to have any complaints, dear..”

“I never said I did,” Vex hums, turning in her husband’s arms to press him back against the pillows, “but we both know that those extra five minutes will turn into another five, then another, and then what will my hunting party think of their Grand Mistress when she’s rushing out the door, tardy and flustered?”

He chuckles as he runs a hand up her side, “Well, I’m sure seeing as their Grand Mistress is also married to the Lord of Whitestone, they’d be wiser to keep their thoughts to themselves..” Vex raises an eyebrow at him, “..very well, I see your point. I would hate to ruin your admittedly admirable work ethics, even if it leaves me with a cold bed for a few hours”

Vex responds with a long and soft kiss to his lips, “I’m sure I can help you warm it back up once I get back, darling.” she grins before finally rolling off the bed to wash up and change.Percy still takes the opportunity to enjoy every last moment of her bare skin before she changes into her uniform, throwing a long fur lined cloak over her shoulders, symbolizing her position as the leader of the Hunt. Of course he still found his wife extraordinary to look at, even when fully dressed.

Vex throws her quiver over her shoulder before reapproaching the bed, pressing one more kiss to her husband’s lips. “Go back to sleep, I’ll bet you ten gold I’m back before you wake up.” she teases, well, mostly anyways. Percy just laughs.

“Go. Before I try and drag you back into bed again..” he presses a kiss to the back of her hand before finally letting her go, yawning slightly as he falls back against the sheets, “I love you, dear.”

“Love you too, darling.” Vex responds, smiling softly at him before walking out the door. 

He’s fast asleep before it clicks shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Woww this is my first fic for this fandom, and the first fic I've written in like three years.
> 
> Hit me with those comments and kudos <3


End file.
